Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging bag and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a packaging bag in which the breakage of a handle or irritation to a user's hand due to a load of the packaging bag when the user moves while gripping the handle in a state in which heavy contents such as grain or the like fills the packaging bag can be minimized by forming a sealed handle on the packaging bag, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A packaging bag is a thin bag formed of a synthetic resin used for various purposes including containing solid or fluid goods therein. Packaging bags are generally stored in the form of a roll continuously wound in a state in which perforated lines are formed therein, or in a state in which the packaging bags are accommodated in a paper box or the like, sheet by sheet.
In recent times, as the number of single-person households has increased, food packaged for single persons or in small amounts has been gaining popularity. Among these, when a large amount of grain such as rice is purchased, the flavor of the grain remarkably worsens when it is stored for a long period of time. Accordingly, the number of stores that sell grains packaged in small packaging bags for single-person households or small families is increasing.
Such a packaging bag is formed in a rectangular bag shape with the upper and lower ends thereof sealed. Even though the packaging bag includes heavy contents, there is no handle to be gripped by a user, and thus conveyance of the packaging bag is very inconvenient.
In consideration of this, a packaging bag is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0410022, entitled “Packaging Bag Including Handle.”
The packaging bag including the handle in the related art is a packaging bag including a handle of a new structure in which storage and conveyance are easy and cost is reduced due to a simple structure and a small volume, and automated filling of contents is easy. In the packaging bag sealed at upper and lower ends thereof in a state in which contents are contained, a handle is further provided at the upper end of the packaging bag, and the handle includes a grip section gripped by a user's hand, and connecting sections extending from both sides of the grip section and having ends fixed to the upper end of the packaging bag.
However, the packaging bag including the handle is configured by attaching a separate handle, and when a user carries the packaging bag for a long period of time, the handle attached to the packaging bag may break due to the load of the packaging bag. In particular, when the packaging bag is formed of a synthetic resin, a portion to which the handle is attached may weaken and a connecting portion between the packaging bag and the handle may break.
In addition, as the separate handle is attached to the packaging bag, productivity is decreased by the complicated manufacturing process, and the manufacturing cost of the packaging bag may increase due to an increase in material costs.